


I Keep My Promises

by undeniable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniable/pseuds/undeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promised to one day marry the angel, and he hadn't lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep My Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized = flashback

"Breath in and out, very slowly. Stay calm and look presentable, there's no need in crying. There's no... no need in crying... C'mon don't cry. Dammit, be strong. Be brave. This is your day. This is  _our_  day. Don't screw this up. Make him proud. This is the best day of your entire life."

Dean spoke to himself in front of the mirror in the bathroom, taking deep breathes and trying to refrain from collapsing and having an all out panic attack from the occurring events he had just seen on the news. He nodded once he deemed himself presentable for such an amazing moment.

_"Dean!" Cas yelled across their home, squealing afterwards._

_This made Dean throw his head back and laugh. His laugh was deep and throaty, almost louder than Castiel's second scream for Dean to hurry up and get to the room._

_"Cas, before you say anything I have to tell you-"_

_"DEAN LOOK!" Cas yelled, pointing to the television set, tears of pure joy streaming down his red cheeks._

_Dean's head snapped towards the TV and he gasped, seeing the head title of the news, the marches of pride, and the reporters speaking. He covered his mouth with his hand and started to cry. Cas squealed again and laughed, slightly higher-pitched than his normal laugh. Dean turned around and tackled Cas in a hug, making him fall onto the king sized bed with Dean's weight on top of him._

_Kisses were placed in every single spot on Cas' face, a long and passionate one meeting his lips afterwards._

_"Cas, do you know what this means?" Dean asked with a giggle, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he cupped Cas' face. Cas nodded happily and Dean laughed._

_"Do you know what this means?" Dean asked again with another laugh and Cas laughed with him, pulling his head down towards his and kissing him slowly and sweetly._

_They were beyond ecstatic that the decision was made. Legalized same sex marriage was a very big step for the country and they couldn't have been any happier. Dean took Cas out for a movie and to dinner. He specifically asked for a table in the middle of the building._

Breathe, Dean reminded himself silently as he turned around to look at Sammy with a worrying grin.

"It's going to be perfect Dean. Don't worry. Cas loves you and you love him. Ready?" Sam extended his arm and Dean nodded with a large smile, hooking his arm with his brother's.

_Kiss Me was the song Dean had requested be played throughout the restaurant as they ate, and his wish was granted. After Cas had finished his food Dean stood and walked next to him, grabbing Cas' hands. He knelt down and looked up at the stunning man he wanted to call his husband._

Sam smiled down at his brother, being more proud than ever imagined. They stepped towards the door, Dean's feet stopping and he froze with fear for a few moments.

_Cas' jaw dropped immediately and his eyes watered, threatening to cry. Dean chuckled and kissed his knuckles._

_"I have loved you for as long as I have known you, Cas, and I can't describe the way I feel around you. I feel like I'm walking on air, except it's more extraordinary than just that simple. I feel like nothing bad can ever happen to me when I'm with you. I feel like nothing else matters when I'm with you, because nothing else does. Just you. Just me. Just us. Pure us. Pure love, Cas. I love you so much. And.." Dean found himself tearing up along with his boyfriend and laughed, wiping his eyes with his palms. By now everyone was watching and 'awwing' already._

Sam looked down at his brother and nodded, reassuring him that he was okay. This was going to go perfectly. Dean swallowed and breathed slowly, calming himself down. He looked at Sammy and chuckled slightly, not needing to say anything to let his brother know he was ready to go out onto the aisle.

_"And I want you to be able to prove to everyone that we are together, that I belong to you and you belong to me. Cas, I wanna make you a part of the Winchester family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be able to look into those blue eyes every single morning and know that no one can take you from me. I want to be able to look into those blue orbs of energy and know that you're officially mine forever," Dean choked out, wiping Cas' tears with his thumb._

The music began to play as the doors opened, everyone turned to watch as Sam walked his overwhelmingly enlightened brother down the aisle. Castiel had his back to them, talking with the preacher before freezing.

_"Cas, I want to merry you. I want you to become Castiel Winchester. I want to hold you whenever the hell I want to and tell everyone you're my husband proudly. Cas.." Dean grinned widely and looked up into those blue orbs that hypnotized him._

Castiel turned around and grinned brightly at his soon to be husband who was patting Sammy's arm, a sign of telling him he could go sit now along with Charlie, Kevin and Bobby. Dean laughed lightly as he walked up the steps and stood in front of Cas, smiling like an idiot at his love.

_"Will you merry me, Castiel?" Dean finally asks and Cas nods immediately, making a sound between a squeal and a laugh._

The preacher said his words, neither Dean or Cas completely paying attention, they were too focused on each other to listen to him. Cas leaned in slightly to whisper that Dean looked absolutely stunning, which melted Dean's anxiety away immediately and he grinned brightly.

_"Yes.. Yes. Of course! I love you, Dean!"_

"I, Castiel No-... Winchester, promise to stay with you from sickness and health, life and death, good and bad times, and everything in between."

_"I love you so much."_

"I promise to take care of you and be by your side until death do us part, and longer than that."

_"I can't believe this, Dean."_

"I promise to love until the end of time."

_"You.. I.. Just kiss me already!"_

"I do."

_Dean laughed and pulled Cas into the sweetest kiss that they had ever shared as far as he could remember._

Dean immediately dipped Cas over and kissed him passionately, the cheering of the few family in the audience heard in the essence of everything as they smiled widely.

_"I always keep my promises, Cas."_

"I told you I always keep my promises, Cas."


End file.
